Health care practitioners, such as nurses and physicians, use various types of health-care equipment to assist with the task of providing health care to a patient. A patient is also referred to herein as a health-care recipient. Some health-care equipment, referred to as single-function equipment, is designed to perform a particular function, such as to perform temperature measurement of a health-care recipient. Some health-care equipment, referred to as multi-function equipment, is designed to implement the performance of more than one function, such as the performance of temperature measurement and blood pressure measurement of a health-care recipient. Such multi-function equipment may impose excess bulk and/or weight upon a user if such multi-function equipment is used for only one function or a subset of the functions implemented by the multi-function equipment.